


sự lãng mạn cố hữu của việc chết trong bi kịch

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cannibalism, Drug Use, Horror, Immortality, M/M, Monsters, Mystery, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Đầu Tiêu Chiến gối trên ngực hắn, miệng anh đang thì thầm điều gì đó nhưng hắn chỉ mãi nhìn vào nốt ruồi nhỏ phía dưới môi anh. Anh đang nói gì thế? Phiến môi mỏng mấp máy. Hắn tiến gần hơn đến nguồn sáng. Mắt anh đỏ ửng, hằn lên tơ máu, khi anh chớp mắt, một giọt lệ lăn dài xuống má.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 3





	sự lãng mạn cố hữu của việc chết trong bi kịch

> Vĩnh cửu…(quả thật là một khoảng thời gian rất dài)
> 
> – Halsey (Manic 5th track)

* * *

Năm 8 tuổi, Vương Nhất Bác được cấy vào lồng ngực một cái máy tạo nhịp tim vĩnh viễn.

Những gì bác sĩ Chung nói với hắn khi đó là: Máy tạo nhịp tim của con bé bằng một bao diêm (ngón tay cái và trỏ của ông giơ lên song song trước mắt hắn), các cô chú sẽ đặt nó ngang tầm xương quai xanh trái của con (tay ông vẽ ra một hình vòng cung trong không khí) với hai sợi dây nối xuống tim thông qua tâm thất giúp kiểm soát nhịp tim tự nhiên, để con không còn bị tức ngực hay thở gấp nữa (ông ráng cười, như thể ông hiểu những suy nghĩ tăm tối đang giãy giụa đằng sau tròng mắt nâu bình lặng vô cảm xúc của đứa trẻ trước mặt).

Những gì hắn hiểu là: họ muốn nhét vào ngực hắn một cục đá bằng kim loại, và từ giờ cho tới lúc chết hắn sẽ sống với cái thứ phi tự nhiên ấy trong cơ thể (hắn không đáp lại nụ cười của bác sĩ Chung, chỉ gật đầu một cái, sau này hắn nghe được các y tá gọi hắn là đứa trẻ không bao giờ cười.)

Có hai điều khả dĩ nhất mà hắn nhớ được về chuỗi ngày thơ ấu liên miên trong bệnh viện khi đó. Một là cảm giác căng rát của giác mạc mỗi đêm hắn nằm thao láo nhìn lên cái màn hình monitor theo dõi thông số sinh tồn của bản thân, đếm những đường sóng xanh nhấp nhô vô tội vạ biểu thị cho nhịp tim bất thường của hắn. Và hai là cơn cồn cào rỗng tuếch trong ổ bụng mà hắn không biết làm sao để lấp đầy. Hắn lúc nào cũng đói và gầy nhẳng, dù ăn nhiều hay ít, dù có ăn hay không.

Hắn luôn ở trong bệnh viện cùng thím Dạ, người giúp việc của gia đình hắn ngày trước. Cha mẹ hắn lúc nào cũng bận làm ăn xa. Lí do hắn nghe được nhiều nhất vẫn là gia đình cần tiền để chữa trị cho bệnh tim của hắn. Hắn đếm ra số lần một năm gặp bác sĩ Chung trong bệnh viện còn nhiều hơn tổng số lần hắn gặp cha và nhìn bóng lưng ông rời đi cộng lại.

Vương Nhất Bác dành phần lớn tuổi thơ với mô hình lego và đồ chơi, rồi dành phần lớn tuổi thiếu niên bên cái ván trượt và lũ trẻ đồng trang lứa mà cha mẹ hắn hay gán cho cái mác “con nhà thiếu giáo dục” và cấm hắn giao du cùng.

Hắn cũng không lấy làm buồn tủi về điều đó cho lắm, hắn đã cô đơn suốt cả cuộc đời và việc cô đơn thêm nữa cũng không khiến hắn bận tâm. Tụi trẻ coi hắn là bạn, dù thầm sâu trong lòng hắn biết chúng luôn cho rằng Vương Nhất Bác là một con cừu đen, là đứa khác biệt dù chẳng đứa nào diễn tả nổi khác là khác thế nào. Nhưng càng được yêu quý bao nhiêu, hắn càng muốn xa cách người ta bấy nhiêu, cứ như con người là dịch bệnh thật.

Cô đơn cũng có cái vui của cô đơn. Hắn quay sang tìm niềm vui trong trò chơi điện tử. Hắn không quan tâm liệu trò chơi điện tử có khiến cái cục sắc trong lồng ngực hắn chập mạch hay không. Hắn chơi và hắn giỏi ở mọi thứ mà hắn chọn làm.

Sau này hắn nhận ra, dù ít dù nhiều, tất cả các bậc cha mẹ đều làm hư con cái của họ. Thơ ấu là thủy tinh mới thổi, tâm sinh thù hình của đứa trẻ được nhào nặn theo mọi cái khuôn của người thổi. Đứa may mắn thì được thổi tròn trịa, đứa kém may hơn thì rạn nứt, lũ xui xẻo xấu số thì bị tỉa cho lởm chởm hoặc đập nát vụn không cách nào hàn gắn được.

Năm 18 tuổi, hắn rời Lạc Dương lên Bắc Kinh theo học một ngành về phát triển trò chơi và phần mềm. Hắn thuê được nhà trọ cùng với hai đứa sinh viên cùng trường khác. Hắn ở phòng đơn trong khi hai đứa còn lại ở phòng đôi. Chưa bao giờ nói chuyện quá vài câu xã giao hay ăn bữa cơm nào cùng nhau. Cái tính không ưa kết thân hay gắn bó với bất cứ ai nhiễm vào hắn như bệnh dịch. Hắn là số lẻ.

Năm học mới bắt đầu với cuộc sống trưởng thành tự lập, Vương Nhất Bác tỉnh dậy mỗi sáng với chỉ một mục tiêu duy nhất – đơn giản và thuần túy – làm một sinh viên bình thường, một công dân có ích. Và nếu được, học cách hạnh phúc hơn. Nhưng mỗi ngày trôi qua, chuỗi tuần hoàn của cảm giác tim rớt khỏi lồng ngực rồi rớt tiếp xuống ổ bụng cứ thế tiếp diễn. Ban trưa trên trường, ngồi ở giảng đường giữa cả trăm sinh viên, không khí lúc nào cũng oi bức và đậm đặc đủ loại mùi lợ lợ, hắn sẽ cảm thấy mọi thứ đều đang nằm sai vị trí vốn dĩ. Cuối giờ chiều lúc ra về, bụng hắn sẽ cồn cào nhưng mùi thơm nồng cay ngọt lịm từ những quán lẩu, quán cơm xung quanh trường chỉ làm hắn buồn nôn thêm. Hắn sẽ cắp ván trượt ra một khoảng sân vắng gần công viên sau trường mà hắn mới tìm ra, tập trượt một mình. Và sự một mình dị hoặc này sẽ lấp đầy cảm giác cồn cào trong bụng hắn, hắn no nê với nỗi cô đơn khắc khoải của chính mình. _Đây chính là hạnh phúc_ , Vương Nhất Bác thường tự nhủ, _là hạnh phúc của riêng mình_ , như thể việc lặp đi lặp lại điều đó sẽ biến nó thành hiện thực – hoặc chí ít giúp hắn thành công trong cuộc thương thuyết với trái tim vốn đã lỗi sẵn và hy vọng về nguồn hạnh phúc vô tận trong tương lai của hắn không phải là một căn phòng trắng xóa. Đêm đến, hắn sẽ nằm ngửa với một tay đặt lên phần gồ trên xương quai xanh trái và tay còn lại ép vào lồng ngực, không hiểu vì sao rõ ràng trái tim hắn đang ở đây nhưng hắn lúc nào cũng cảm giác nó đang lăn lóc dưới chân mình, hay dưới gầm giường mỗi đêm, trở thành một thực thể tách rời cơ thể hắn—hoàn toàn nằm ngoài lồng ngực, nhưng vẫn nặng nề thoi thóp đập.

Cuộc sống của hắn tiếp diễn theo đúng quy trình ấy, đều đặn như mặt trời mọc đằng đông và lặn đằng tây… cho tới khi tất cả tan vỡ.

* * *

Trong trò chơi điện tử, có một khái niệm được gọi là “ _Điểm bất khả vãn hồi_.” Tại điểm này, người chơi không thể quay lại các khu vực trước đó, mọi vật phẩm tùy chọn đều sẽ mất vĩnh viễn kể từ nơi này trở đi, cũng không có điểm lưu trú nào để người chơi sa cơ lỡ vận sửa lại sai lầm nữa.

Vương Nhất Bác không thể không nghĩ tới việc bản thân đã bước qua điểm bất khả vãn hồi này khi nó bắt đầu.

Tròn bốn tháng sau khi bắt đầu đại học, vào đúng 1:47 phút sáng, hắn bắt đầu tỉnh dậy bất thình lình trong đêm.

Giường hắn đặt đối diện cửa ra vào, bên trái có cửa sổ song lúc nào cũng khép rèm kín bưng. Hắn sẽ ngồi thẳng dậy, hai tay xuôi hai bên sườn, mặt hướng thẳng về phía trước, mắt nhìn sâu vào bóng tối trước mặt. Đầu óc hắn rất tỉnh táo, thậm chí là quá tỉnh táo, chẳng buồn ngủ cũng không còn chút trống rỗng, cô đơn hay mệt mỏi nào. Nội trong vòng 16 phút kể từ 1:47, hắn sẽ chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào cái cửa ra vào trước mắt. Một cái nhìn sâu thẳm, chăm chú. Nếu thính giác của hắn giống một tấm vải, thì trong vòng 16 phút đó, tấm vải này sẽ bị căng ra dữ dội. Như thể hắn đang bị ép phải lắng nghe tĩnh lặng của căn phòng và sự tịch mịch của cả ngôi nhà. Như thể thính giác của hắn bị đẩy vào chế độ báo động và đang tự hú một cái còi hụ inh ỏi đỏ loẹt. Đến 2:03, đích xác sau khi 16 phút kết thúc, bất cứ thứ báo động vô hình gì đánh thức hắn đều chìm xuống ngay tắp lự. Đầu hắn rớt thịch xuống gối lần nữa, và hắn ngủ lại như chưa từng có gì xảy ra.

Đêm hôm sau, đúng 1:47, hắn lại ngồi dậy, chằm chằm nhìn cửa chính – cái khối hình chữ nhật sẫm màu hơn chìm trong bóng tối căn phòng, thính giác lại bị kéo căng rin rít như muốn nổ tung. Song, cái cửa cũng không mở ra, và hắn vẫn chẳng nghe thấy gì ngoại trừ sự tĩnh lặng âm u của màn đêm bủa vây.

Chuyện này diễn ra liên tục suốt 3 tuần sau đó. Vương Nhất Bác không kể với ai, cơ bản hắn chỉ tò mò nhiều hơn là sợ hãi. Từ trước đến nay, sợ hãi không phải và chưa từng là một cảm giác thường trực trong lòng hắn. Hắn thường đối diện mọi chuyện một cách bình thản, bảo tồn trạng thái vô cảm đến cứng nhắc.

Đến tuần thứ tư, hắn cố gắng thử cử động tay chân khi tỉnh thức, nhưng rồi nhận ra bản thân không động đậy được. Một cảm giác gần với bóng đè, ngoại trừ việc kể cả giãy giụa cũng không có chút sức lực nào. Đó cũng là lúc hắn bắt đầu nghe được những âm thanh đầu tiên ngoại trừ sự im lặng thường trực. Một thứ gì đó như tiếng gõ cửa? Không hẳn. Giống như tiếng bước chân của ai đó đang từ từ đi lại gần chiếc cửa thì đúng hơn. Rất rón rén. Như nhón trên mũi chân. Gần như không phát ra âm thanh nào.

Hắn thiếp đi vào 2:03. Và tỉnh dậy vào sáng hôm sau với cơn đói khủng khiếp nhất.

Cảm giác như dạ dày hắn đang mọc ra vạn ngàn cái tay tí hon với những chiếc móng dài ngoẵng, liên tục cào lên, liên tục cấu xuống. _Ăn ăn ăn ăn ăn_. Hắn lao vù xuống bếp, mở tung tủ lạnh trước con mắt sửng sốt của hai thằng bạn cùng nhà và nhét vào miệng thứ đầu tiên hắn chạm tay vào được: ba cái màn thầu cùng lúc.

Răng vừa cắn ngập vào vỏ bánh, hắn đã nhổ ra ngay lập tức như bị bỏng.

Màn thầu chẳng có vị gì cả. Răng cứ như vừa cắn phải một khối đá khô khốc.

Hắn lôi ra một quả chuối và một quả táo, cắn mỗi thứ một miếng. Cũng chẳng thấy vị gì cả. Mọi thứ đều nhạt thếch, nhạt thếch và khô khan. Hắn ngồi thịch xuống sàn, nhìn xuống bàn tay dính đầy thức ăn nhão nhoét của mình. Vài giây sau, cơn bần thần tan biến, hắn nhận ra hình như bản thân cũng không đói như hắn tưởng.

Hắn xin lỗi hai gã bạn còn đang há hốc miệng trước hành động kì lạ của hắn, dọn dẹp đống đồ ăn hắn vừa khạc ra, rồi trở về phòng đóng chặt cửa lại.

Có thể hắn đã phát điên.

Trong hai tuần tiếp theo, tiếng bước chân tiến đến ngày một gần và rõ rệt hơn. Rồi tiếng gõ cửa cũng xuất hiện. Ban đầu chỉ là một, hai âm thanh nhỏ như nhịp điệu của ngón tay vỗ lên mặt gỗ, rồi dần chuyển thành tiếng khớp tay uể oải cà lên cửa: cộc (1 nhịp), cộc cộc (2 nhịp), cộc (lại 1 nhịp)… cứ thế, suốt 16 phút căng thẳng như muốn nổ tung.

Và rồi một dấu chấm hết như mọi lần.

Hắn đã nghĩ đến việc tới bệnh viện kiểm tra mức độ căng thẳng, khám tâm lý một phen. Hắn đã nghĩ đến việc nhờ mấy người bạn cùng nhà giúp đỡ (sau khi loại bỏ khả năng chính lũ chúng nó bày trò với hắn), hắn cũng nghĩ tới việc lắp camera vào trước cửa phòng… nhưng việc thi cử bận rộn làm hắn quay cuồng đến quên hết giờ giấc, lẫn việc hắn vẫn nghĩ bản thân chỉ là đang gặp vấn đề căng thẳng đều khiến hắn đình trệ lại.

Dù sâu thẳm trong lòng, hắn biết về cơn tò mò của chính mình – cái cơn tò mò khiến người ta bất chấp mà ti hí mắt nhìn qua kẽ tay mỗi khi đến đoạn cao trào trong phim kinh dị – là thứ duy nhất khiến hắn không muốn gián đoạn bất cứ điều gì được định sẽ xảy tới.

Hắn mua một con dao đa năng có cán màu đỏ mận và giấu nó dưới gối.

* * *

Đêm đầu tiên Vương Nhất Bác thức khuya giải quyết đồ án cuối kỳ mới được giao cũng là lúc hắn bắt đầu chột dạ. Chột dạ, sốt ruột, lo lắng. Vừa làm, hắn vừa liếc mắt nhìn giờ trên đồng hồ điện thoại liên tục. Các con số bắt đầu nhích dần lên. 1:01, 1:02, 1:31, 1:33, 1:40, 1:45, 1:46,… cảm giác thật giống những năm thơ ấu, tự hắn ngồi một mình trong phòng đếm nhịp mạch của bản thân mỗi khi cha mẹ ở nhà cùng nhau được vài hôm và bắt đầu cãi vã.

Vương Nhất Bác đã có phần mong chờ.

 _1:47_.

Chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

Đêm tiếp theo, rồi đêm tiếp theo nữa, mọi thứ bỗng trở lại quỹ đạo bình thường như nó vốn có. Hoặc không. Vì hắn ngủ ngon và sảng khoái hơn trước. Tâm trạng trở nên vui vẻ lạ thường, cuộc đời hắn đột nhiên khởi sắc.

Cứ thế, _nó_ biến mất.

* * *

Đồ án năm nhất của Vương Nhất Bác là một tựa game kinh dị, và nó thành công ngoài mong đợi. Thầy cô và bạn bè bắt đầu chú ý đến hắn. Hắn không biết làm sao để diễn tả cảm giác này, giống như 18 năm vừa qua hắn đã sống dưới một tấm màn, khuôn mặt của hắn, tính cách của hắn, hành động của hắn, ước mơ hay hy vọng đều không để ai khác nhìn thấy; nhưng giờ tấm màn ấy đã được lột xuống, thế giới được chiêm ngưỡng hắn là hắn toàn vẹn. Và thế giới trầm trồ.

Hắn bắt đầu nhận được thư tình từ các bạn gái, mỗi ngày đến trường đều có người hỏi xin wechat của hắn. Lần đầu tiên hắn được nghe nhiều người tán dương hắn đến vậy, tán dương ngoại hình, tán dương tài năng, tán dương những sở thích nho nhỏ mà hắn thường chỉ dùng để giải trí một mình. Họ còn ngưỡng mộ hắn hơn khi biết về bệnh tim của hắn. Có đàn anh từ khóa trên xuống rủ hắn vào câu lạc bộ trượt ván của trường. Có đàn chị muốn mời hắn phụ đạo lớp về viết code. Vương Nhất Bác chưa bao giờ cảm thấy là chính mình hơn thế. Hắn vẫn là hắn, thầm lặng và khiêm tốn và có phần xa cách lẫn lạnh lùng, nhưng giờ thay vì mặc kệ hắn, người ta lại thấy thế mới thật ngầu.

Hắn trở thành một cái gì đó tuyệt đẹp, và những thứ tuyệt đẹp thì không cần đòi hỏi sự chú ý.

Nội trong vòng một tháng, Vương Nhất Bác sống cuộc đời đỉnh cao nhất mà một sinh viên đại học có thể mơ được. Hắn bắt đầu bị lôi kéo tham gia vào các bữa tiệc rượu. Ban đầu hắn từ chối, trong lòng lúc nào cũng như có một cái chuông lớn bị đánh liên tục, làm hắn phát hoảng lên, nhưng sau rốt vẫn là cảm giác cần được thể nghiệm của tuổi trẻ.

Vào bữa tiệc kết thúc năm nhất, cả lớp cùng nhau ăn mừng tại một hộp đêm sôi động giữa lòng thành phố.

Tại đây, Vương Nhất Bác không ngờ bản thân đã chạm đến “Điểm bất khả vãn hồi” kế tiếp.

Ấn tượng đầu tiên của Vương Nhất Bác về hộp đêm chính là cảm giác chán ghét. Không phải hắn chán ghét gì đám đông, mà đơn giản chỉ là bản thân hắn rất khó thoải mái ở những môi trường buông thả như thế này. Sự ồn ào vô ý tứ. Cảm giác hầm hập, ẩm ướt với đủ loại mùi hương cùng ánh sáng chớp tắt liên hồi muốn hoa cả mắt. Âm nhạc thì lại khá sôi động, cũng hay – hắn ưng đúng mỗi điểm này.

Cả lớp hắn đặt trước một chiếc bàn chung nằm sau tấm kính đa sắc lớn ngăn cách với sàn nhảy chính. Sau khi nâng ly với mọi người xong, hắn nhanh chóng kiếm cớ đi vệ sinh để trốn vào góc nào dễ thở hơn, bởi vì giao tiếp xã hội với hắn chẳng khác nào liên tục bị ép chặt về mặt tinh thần.

Bước ra khỏi nơi cả lớp tụ họp, hòa vào biển người đang xập xình theo tiếng nhạc, hắn bắt đầu rẽ đám đông mà chen đi, lách qua bể những da thịt mồ hôi cùng tóc tai dính dớp và hơi thở nồng men say. Hắn chẳng nghĩ gì cả, chẳng phản ứng gì khi có vài ánh mắt sáng rực lên hướng về phía hắn, hay những bàn tay mập mờ vuốt qua cơ thể hắn đầy mời mọc khi hắn lướt qua.

Nửa đường ra giữa sàn nhảy, hắn tới được một cái bàn lớn trưng bày phiến đá lạnh tạc theo hình thủ cấp của một con cáo. Phiến đá được chiếu sáng từ phía dưới, tỏa ra làn khói mơ màng mang vô vàn sắc màu lấp lánh. Phần viền của con cáo có tạc dòng chữ gì đó mà đã chảy ra mất nên hắn không đọc được, chỉ thấy còn lại một biểu tượng vô cực ở cuối. Trên mặt bàn xung quanh la liệt toàn là vỏ cốc nhựa rỗng, hắn thở dài chống hai tay lên mặt bàn, cúi đầu xuống, nương theo khí lạnh tỏa ra từ phiến đá để tỉnh táo trở lại.

Khi Vương Nhất Bác mở mắt ra và ngẩng đầu lên lần nữa, hắn bắt gặp một ánh mắt đằng đẵng đang nhìn mình.

Từ phía bên kia của phiến đá gần như trong suốt, lẩn quất sau một lớp tinh thể lẫn làn khói, bóng hình tinh tế cùng gương mặt của chàng trai lạ mặt xinh đẹp lọt vào tầm mắt Vương Nhất Bác.

Lần đầu tiên sau 10 năm kể từ khi cấy máy tạo nhịp tim, hắn trải nghiệm lại cái cảm giác khó thở và hỗn loạn ấy lần nữa. Hắn không bao giờ biết được tim mình đang đập quá nhanh hay quá chậm, đang muốn lao vút lên không trung hay chìm sâu xuống vực thẳm, vì sự choáng váng lẫn xây xẩm lần nào cũng giống nhau.

Tay hắn vô thức đặt lên phần xương quai xanh trái, ấn xuống, cả cơ thể cứng đờ, hoàn toàn bị thu hút về phía người đối diện. Người đó nhìn hắn không chớp mắt, day dứt như đang đấu tranh với chính mình song lại không cam lòng. Thế rồi người ấy bất giác mỉm cười. Hình dạng khuôn mặt anh ta bị phiến đá làm cho méo mó, nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn ra một nụ cười rất thanh khiết, đầy vui sướng. Khóe mắt anh cong lên, sáng long lanh tựa một ký ức thân yêu nhất. Hắn đã mãi không quên được đôi mắt của anh lúc đó – đôi mắt to tròn, và xiết bao buồn bã của anh.

Và rồi anh quay người rời đi.

Vương Nhất Bác nhìn bóng hình lùi dần vào đám đông, bừng tỉnh, vội vã đuổi theo.

Người đó đã khuất dạng.

Hắn thảng thốt căng mắt nhìn quanh, đâu đâu cũng chỉ thấy những cái đầu nhấp nhô và những khuôn mặt xiêu vẹo đủ loại biểu tình. Ánh mắt của tất cả bọn họ, hàm răng phô ra, lỗ mũi đen, lông mày, sự dịch chuyển của cần cổ và quai hàm, mồ hôi lăn từ kẽ tóc xuống gò má, làn da lờ nhờ trong ánh đèn xanh đỏ. Vương Nhất Bác bắt đầu thấy xây xẩm. Hắn căng mắt nhìn lên, tìm biển hiệu chỉ dẫn về khu WC, và đi theo hướng đó.

Vừa vào được phòng vệ sinh, Vương Nhất Bác đã gục xuống cạnh bồn rửa, cả hai tay ôm chặt lấy lồng ngực, trán cụng vào thành bồn lạnh ngắt. Ánh điện có màu đỏ đun như đèn cù. Không có ai trong này khi hắn bước vào.

 _Mẹ kiếp_ , hắn đưa vai áo lên quệt đi mồ hôi đang túa ra. _Yên nào yên nào yên nào_. Hắn lấy hai ngón tay bấm vào mạch xuyên tâm trên cổ tay — giống như thuở nhỏ — hắn bắt đầu đếm. Nhịp tim trong 15 giây, 15 giây—tim hắn nện liên hồi như muốn nhảy lên tận họng—chỉ 15 giây thôi— nhưng hắn không thể tập trung được— hắn không thể—

Giọt mồ hôi lăn từ kẽ tóc xuống thành bồn nghe đến _tõm_ một cái.

“Xin lỗi…” Một giọng nói dịu dàng vang lên sau lưng hắn. Kế đó là một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên đôi vai đang run lên bần bật của hắn. “Cậu có sao không?”

Hắn không muốn ngẩng đầu lên, hắn không muốn ai thương hại hay giúp đỡ. Tay hắn ấn chặt hơn vào mạch, đếm đi nào, hắn tự gào lên trong tâm trí mình, đếm đi để mày có thể bình tĩnh lại, nhưng hắn dường như không cảm nhận được gì cả, không thể đuổi kịp được nữa rồi.

Trước khi hỗn loạn trong tâm tưởng hắn và cơn hoảng loạn bất ngờ vỡ ra thêm, bàn tay nhẹ nhàng kia đã chuyển xuống nắm lấy cổ tay hắn, đẩy ngón tay hắn ra và thế tay mình vào nơi hắn đang cố tự đếm nhịp mạch.

Vương Nhất Bác ngẩng đầu lên, mồ hôi hòa lẫn nước mắt nhỏ xuống khỏi cằm, tóc tách.

Là khuôn mặt yêu kiều của người bên phiến đá ban nãy. Gần sát bên hắn, chỉ cách vài cen-ti-mét. Hàng mi dài rủ xuống, vầng trán lòa xòa tóc mai đen, anh đang cúi nhìn cái đồng hồ đeo trên cổ tay trong khi miệng lẩm nhẩm đếm nhịp tim cho hắn.

1… 2… 3…4…5…

Thời gian bắt đầu chậm lại. Tâm trí hắn ngừng việc điên cuồng tháo chạy. Con tim của Vương Nhất Bác cũng chầm chậm trôi xuống.

“64 nhịp… một phút.” Người ấy ngẩng đầu lên. “Cậu ổn rồi.”

 _Tôi ổn rồi._ Hắn hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Đưa ống tay áo lên lau mặt.

“Cảm ơn… anh, tôi có vấn đề về tim, phải cấy ghép đồ phụ trợ nên là—” hắn nói, chỉ vào nơi cấy ghép cái máy tạo nhịp, và thêm vào một câu xin lỗi khi trông thấy vẻ thảm hại của bản thân trong gương, hoàn toàn chẳng ý thức được người kia đang nhìn hắn không chớp mắt, bàn tay vẫn còn chưa buông khỏi cổ tay hắn.

“Thực ra—anh không nghĩ sẽ gặp lại em như vậy.”

Cuối cùng người đó lên tiếng sau một khoảng lặng dễ chịu.

“Ý anh… là vừa nãy?” Vương Nhất Bác cau mày.

“Không, là rất lâu về trước rồi.” Người đó mỉm cười.

“Chúng ta đã từng gặp nhau trước đây sao?” Vương Nhất Bác kinh ngạc, hắn tự tin rằng nếu từng gặp qua một người ưu tú đến mức này, hắn hẳn sẽ rất ấn tượng mới phải. “Thành thực xin lỗi vì tôi chẳng nhớ gì cả. Chúng ta từng gặp ở đâu vậy?”

“Không nhớ cũng chẳng sao, anh mừng vì có thể gặp lại em,” bàn tay người đó rời khỏi cổ tay hắn, lần tới những khớp ngón tay. Vương Nhất Bác theo phản xạ đột nhiên nắm lấy nó – bàn tay người thật nhỏ, nhỏ đủ để nằm gọn lỏn trong bàn tay to lớn của hắn. Trong thoáng chốc ruột hắn quặn lại, một giọt nóng xót loang ra trong tâm trí. Đúng là có cảm giác đã từng gặp. Bàn tay ấm nóng, kết cấu của làn da, ngón cái vuốt qua lớp mao mạch xanh trên mu bàn tay. Một dư vị của sự thân thuộc, đau đớn và khắc khoải, dù rằng thứ dư vị đó với hắn chỉ giống như một hơi thở đã dứt từ rất lâu rồi.

“Anh là Tiêu Chiến.”

“Tôi tên Vương Nhất Bác.”

“Em còn muốn quay lại sàn nhảy không?” Tiêu Chiến hất cằm về cánh cửa phía sau hắn, nơi tiếng nhạc đã dịu xuống thành một bản ballad chứ không còn xập xình như trước nữa.

Vương Nhất Bác suy nghĩ một lúc rồi đáp, “Nếu anh cùng nhảy với tôi một bài thì tôi sẽ ở lại.”

“Được,” Tiêu Chiến đáp với một nụ cười.

Rồi anh nắm lấy tay hắn, cùng bước ra ngoài.

Sàn nhảy đã bớt đông hơn ban nãy, phần lớn đều ngồi xuống uống rượu, nhường chỗ cho những cặp đôi ôm nhau chầm chậm đu đưa theo bản nhạc. Cả hai bước ra một vị trí gần rìa, đứng đối diện nhau, rồi Tiêu Chiến thư thả ngả hẳn vào cơ thể Vương Nhất Bác, một tay nắm lấy tay hắn, tay còn lại ôm choàng qua vai, đầu rúc vào cổ, làn tóc đen mềm mại cạ qua lớp da trên cổ hắn; rồi cứ thế, hắn để Tiêu Chiến đẩy cả hai lùi dần vào biển người lần nữa.

Sau khi cơn hoảng loạn kết thúc, Vương Nhất Bác cũng lấy lại sự tự tin, đặt tay lên vòng eo nhỏ nhắn của Tiêu Chiến, ôm siết vào một chút.

Hắn cảm nhận được một nụ cười đang tách ra từ bờ môi đặt trên cổ hắn. 

“Lần nào gặp em cũng cảm giác như là lần đầu tiên…” Tiêu Chiến nói, dường như đang tự nhủ hơn là đang nói chuyện với hắn.

Vương Nhất Bác muốn hỏi thêm, nhưng hắn đã quá choáng ngợp—hắn không rõ là do tửu lượng của bản thân thấp, hay cơn đê mê từ mùi hương và cơ thể trong vòng tay hắn khiến hắn ra nông nỗi này. Ánh sáng xanh đỏ của hộp đêm nhấp nháy, di chuyển lên cơ thể cả hai, Tiêu Chiến đung đưa trong vòng tay hắn, tất cả đều ở đúng chỗ của nó.

* * *

Sáng hôm sau Vương Nhất Bác tỉnh dậy khi men rượu đã hoàn toàn tan hết và mồ hôi lạnh rỉ ra làm cả người hắn cứ run lên bần bật. Đầu óc hắn trắng xóa. Hắn chẳng hiểu vì lẽ gì cơ thể hắn lại phản ứng như thể hắn đang ở trong tình thế hiểm nguy sống còn vậy. Chưa bao giờ hắn thấy sợ hãi như thế trong đời.

Hắn ngồi im như một pho tượng, chòng chọc nhìn vào cánh cửa đang khép chặt trước mắt như những đêm tỉnh dậy bất thình lình, bó gối với cái đầu trống rỗng cho tới khi nhận ra một mảnh giấy nhắn nhỏ màu đỏ đính trên cái gối bên cạnh.

Hắn cầm nó lên để thấy một dòng chào buổi sáng vẽ kèm hình mặt “^_^” bên cạnh cùng dãy số điện thoại viết rất rõ ràng bên dưới.

Vượt qua bức tường dày đặc của nỗi sợ, ký ức nhập nhoạng về đêm qua ùa về trong tâm khảm Vương Nhất Bác.

Một cảm giác ấm áp dễ chịu loang ra trong lồng ngực hắn khi nụ cười của Tiêu Chiến bên dưới hắn lấp lánh hiện về trong hồi ức.

Hắn nhớ họ đã ở trên một chiếc taxi phóng thẳng về nhà hắn. Bóng tối và đèn đường chạy vụt qua cửa kính làm hắn hoa mắt.

Hắn nhớ Tiêu Chiến đã giúp hắn mở cửa vì tay hắn quá run không tra nổi chìa vào ổ. Hắn nhớ anh đã dìu hắn vào nhà vệ sinh, hắn nhớ anh đã cố tìm công tắc bật đèn chỉ để nhận ra bóng đèn đã cháy mất một cái, hắn nhớ anh định giúp hắn rửa mặt cho tỉnh táo khi bị hắn đột ngột nắm lấy khuỷu tay mà ấn vào buồng tắm.

Buồng tắm ở chỗ hắn không có bồn mà chỉ có vòi sen. Đây là loại vòi tắm đứng có cửa khép để tránh nước tung tóe ra ngoài. Vương Nhất Bác nhớ cảm giác mát lạnh khi chạm tay vào tay nắm kim loại của cánh cửa và đóng sập nó lại, nhốt cả hai gã đàn ông trưởng thành trong một không gian vô cùng hẹp. Hắn nghe thấy tiếng nước rỉ róc rách từ cái vòi sen, tiếng Tiêu Chiến nuốt khan, và hơi thở của anh đang nhanh dần lên.

Đứng trong chín phần bóng tối, Vương Nhất Bác vẫn hao hao nhìn thấy được khuôn mặt Tiêu Chiến cùng viền bao quanh dáng hình cơ thể anh. Đôi mắt anh đang đặt trên môi hắn, và Vương Nhất Bác cũng vô thức nhìn xuống bờ môi anh.

Hắn nhớ anh đã hỏi, “Em có chắc không?”

Hắn nhớ bản thân đã quả quyết gật đầu. Hắn nhớ cả trạng thái kì quái của bản thân lúc đó: cứ như là, bên trong hắn đang tách ra làm đôi – một nửa là con người còn bị hơi men làm cho choáng váng, một nửa là thứ thức thần nào đó hết sức tỉnh táo, hết sức muốn chiếm quyền kiểm soát. Cả hai nửa đó trong hắn đều ham muốn người trước mặt.

Từ tốn, hắn cảm nhận được đôi bàn tay đang lần lên trước ngực hắn, tháo từng chiếc khuy. Rồi tiếng sột soạt của quần áo va chạm, tiếng thắt lưng rơi xuống sàn đá khẽ choang một cái, sự uyển chuyển lẫn đường cong của cơ thể trước mặt hắn khi anh giơ tay lên để hắn kéo giúp áo sơ mi qua cổ. Tiêu Chiến giữ lại một cái lọ nhỏ đựng bôi trơn từ túi quần, rồi cả hai ném hết đống quần áo qua thành bồn tắm.

Tiêu Chiến vặn vòi nước. Một dòng mát lạnh xối thẳng xuống. Cảm giác ngột ngạt nóng bức ẩn trong từng lớp cốt tủy tan dần đi, kéo lỏng sức nặng vô hình đang đè lên Vương Nhất Bác. Nước chảy tong tỏng từng giọt thấm đẫm làn tóc hắn, hắn đưa tay lên gãi qua da đầu và hất đám tóc đang xòa xuống trán ngược về sau. Dòng nước dưới chân họ xám màu trong bóng tối, rồi nhạt dần khi rửa trôi bụi bẩn.

Vương Nhất Bác có thể nếm được vị nước lã và cả vị mồ hôi đang nhòa dần đi trong không khí. Hắn há miệng cho nước thấm vào đầu lưỡi, hy vọng dịu bớt sự khô cứng đang cào xé cuống họng, song cơn khát khô khan còn gầm lên dữ dội hơn. Hắn có thể ngửi thấy mùi của nước cạo râu và thứ hương thơm tự nhiên từ cơ thể người bên cạnh. Cẳng tay và sườn cả hai đụng nhau, những đầu ngón chân của Tiêu Chiến đang bấm lên mu bàn chân hắn. Hắn khép mắt lại. Vương Nhất Bác bị giằng xé bởi lí trí cho rằng đây là cơn say đang kiếm soát, bởi tiếng nói yếu ớt của phần con người đã luôn muốn tách xa khỏi kẻ khác, muốn ép bản thân hắn giơ kiếm và khiên lên chống lại một trận chiến vô vọng. Nhưng dầu cho hắn có chống chọi đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, bằng mọi giác quan còn lại, bất chấp mọi nỗ lực để ngăn bản thân lại, cái ham muốn cổ xưa cũ kỹ của việc được tiếp xúc, được sờ và chạm và ôm và khám phá và tất cả mọi thứ với cơ thể đang ở ngay đây trước mặt hắn – cơ thể mà hắn có một phần thân thuộc khó lòng lí giải ngoại trừ cảm giác thực sự của hiện thực khách quan – vẫn gào lên tựa một âm thanh nguyên thủy của loài hoang thú. Vương Nhất Bác chưa bao giờ biết nhắm mắt cũng có thể là một hình thức tra tấn khổ ải đến vậy.

Rồi hắn cảm thấy một khối cơ thể dịch chuyển về phía mình, ép hắn về một bên thành buồng tắm, kế đó là hai bàn tay đặt trên má hắn, da thịt ấm nóng xen lẫn với cái lạnh từ hai mảnh nhẫn Tiêu Chiến vẫn đang đeo. Hơi thở ngưng đọng. Thời gian ngưng đọng. Những giọt nước như đang bay khỏi bờ vai cả hai, chảy ngược về vòi. Vương Nhất Bác mở mắt ra, nhìn xuống làn mi đang phủ bóng lên con ngươi sáng long lanh trong đêm của người đối diện, vẻ kiên nhẫn và đợi chờ tràn đầy trong cái chạm trong ngôn ngữ cơ thể và những mảng sáng tối của cơ thể được tắm dưới ánh trăng nhạt.

Vương Nhất Bác run rẩy hạ đôi bàn tay xuống, trượt lên bả vai đối phương, dần xuống dưới theo đường cung duyên dáng của cơ thể Tiêu Chiến, dừng lại ngay trên hông. Đến đó, hắn nghe thấy một tiếng rên rỉ nhẹ thoảng qua bờ môi đang hé mở của Tiêu Chiến, kẹt lại như tiếc nuối. Bờ môi chỉ cách hắn vài centimet, cơ thể đang dần chìm vào thành cùng một khối da thịt với hắn, và Vương Nhất Bác buông bỏ tất cả, mọi xiềng xích hắn tự tròng lên người rớt xuống nghe loang choang trong tiềm thức. Hắn làm đúng những gì bản năng trong hắn mong mỏi: bàn tay trượt xuống dưới nữa, siết lấy những thớ cơ căng tròn và thịt da trơn mịn, rồi thuận thế nâng một đùi của người đối diện lên để cẳng chân anh quấn vào eo hắn.

Vương Nhất Bác không biết ai đã tiến lên trước, hắn, Tiêu Chiến hay cả hai cùng lúc, nhưng điều tiếp theo hắn biết là một lớp môi mềm mạnh mẽ ấn lên khuôn miệng hắn. Ướt và ấm và _hoàn hảo_.

Vương Nhất Bác đẩy Tiêu Chiến về phía đối diện cho tới khi lưng anh chạm vào bức vách rồi nhấn anh vào một nụ hôn sâu hơn – cả lưỡi và răng, và cảm nhận những thớ cơ chắc rắn ẩn dưới làn da ấm nóng bởi nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng vạn ngàn hạt nước lạnh, lấm tấm lấm tấm chảy dài rồi lại phủ lên. Bốn bàn tay vồn vã di chuyển khắp nơi trên cơ thể người đối diện trong khi đôi môi dường như muốn bị khâu chặt. Hạ bộ của cả hai cạ vào nhau, nóng và cứng và nửa lạ lẫm nửa quen thuộc.

Tiêu Chiến là một người đàn ông tuyệt đẹp. Thân thể anh toát ra vẻ cuốn hút đầy hoan lạc. Vương Nhất Bác không thể nhìn rõ, nhưng từng đường nét vẫn hiện lên mồn một dưới những ngón tay hắn, kích động hắn, xô ngã hắn, thách thức hắn. Hắn ôm Tiêu Chiến, vuốt ve khắp nơi, hôn lên bất cứ nơi nào có thể, ăn và nuốt hương vị thịt da trần trụi, thưởng thức cái rung động sâu thẳm về sự luống cuống lẫn thôi thúc lẫn vụng về trong cái cách cả hai đang khám phá, dò dẫm, vờn đuổi nhau.

Giữa cơn mơ hồ, khuỷu tay Vương Nhất Bác vô tình đóng van nước lại. Trong thoáng chốc, âm thanh lõm bõm im bặt, nhường chỗ cho những cọ xát của xác thịt và hơi thở gấp gáp, vồn vã lấp đầy không khí. Bàn tay của Tiêu Chiến đưa xuống nắm lấy tay của Vương Nhất Bác, khẽ đổ thứ chất lỏng trơn lạnh vào tay hắn rồi đưa xuống phía sau, để ngón tay hắn lần tìm lỗ huyệt giữa hai cánh mông mình; tay còn lại để hắn vuốt dọc đường cong từ thắt lưng xuống hông, và đón lấy bờ môi anh lần nữa.

Hơi thở nóng, gấp gáp, vồ vập phả vào gò má hắn. Những tiếng rên rỉ đầy thúc giục thoát ra từ bờ môi người còn lại làm hắn muốn phát điên.

Rất từ tốn, hắn đẩy tất cả hạ bộ vào trong anh, cảm nhận phần thịt ấm nóng bao lấy bản thân, khẽ co giật theo từng nhịp đẩy nhanh dần. Niềm hoan lạc trong hắn trào lên dữ dội, đầy ứ, hắn muốn vỡ tung trong cơn cuồng mê xác thịt.

Bằng một lẽ nào đó, từ tận trong sâu thẳm tâm can, Vương Nhất Bác biết: đây là khởi đầu và kết thúc cho tất cả con người hắn; đây sẽ là đôi môi mà hắn muốn hôn suốt phần đời còn lại – dù phần đời ấy có thể chỉ còn vài tiếng hay vài phút – và tấm thân đôi tay hắn đang quấn lấy này sẽ là tấm thân cuối cùng mà hắn muốn ôm trọn. Họ thật vừa vặn, vừa vặn đến nỗi trong một thoáng mê man, hắn đã mong thời gian sẽ đặc quánh lại thành một miếng thạch, hay hóa đá cũng được, để thế giới trong hắn ngừng tan vỡ và Tiêu Chiến có thể cứ thế ấm áp và sống động trong vòng tay lẫn trên bờ môi hắn, mãi mãi như thế.

Giữa những nụ hôn, Vương Nhất Bác nghe thấy tiếng Tiêu Chiến thì thầm, từng âm tiết ngân nga trên đầu lưỡi anh như một đứa trẻ đang nhảy chân sáo trên bãi cỏ cạnh dòng suối mùa xuân:

_“Anh muốn ngủ trên ngực em—trên ngực.”_

Và nếu ôm Tiêu Chiến ngủ là điều cuối cùng Vương Nhất Bác có thể làm trên thế gian này, vậy thì cũng ổn cả thôi.

* * *

Mùa hè năm đó với Vương Nhất Bác còn hơn cả một giấc mộng ngọt ngào.

Hắn không trở về Lạc Dương mà ở lại Bắc Kinh, tập tành thử kinh doanh đống trò chơi mà hắn viết ra.

Trong thời gian đó, Tiêu Chiến đến nhà hắn ở liền tù tì mấy tuần. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, hắn được hưởng thứ cảm giác có người săn sóc, quan tâm, chiều chuộng mình hết mực. Cứ như vừa cưới về được một phu quân đảm đang, việc gì trong nhà cũng biết làm, việc gì cũng giỏi xuất sắc.

Tiêu Chiến chia sẻ cho hắn tất tần tật những điều cơ bản về anh, trả lời mọi thắc mắc vặt vãnh của hắn; và bất cứ ai nhìn vào cũng phải công nhận Tiêu Chiến quả đã có một cuộc sống đáng mơ ước, một con người ưu tú với cuộc sống hoàn toàn bình thường. Anh làm thiết kế, freelance nên thời gian biểu rất linh hoạt; anh có đầu tư vào chuỗi hộp đêm của người bạn, và vì thế luôn có một khoản thu thêm kha khá. Cuộc sống không hề phải lo nghĩ chuyện cơm áo gạo tiền.

Vương Nhất Bác lúc nào cũng cẩn thận lắng nghe từng lời từng chữ mọi điều Tiêu Chiến chia sẻ về bản thân, và hắn chẳng biết phải giải thích ra sao, bởi cái sự tréo ngoe nằm ở chỗ: hắn biết mọi điều anh nói đều là sự thật, nhưng hắn lại chẳng tin bất kỳ thứ gì.

Tiêu Chiến ở bên hắn những ngày lập hạ năm đó là một Tiêu Chiến dịu dàng và trầm lặng như nước. Kể cả khi đùa giỡn với nhau, anh vẫn hết sức nhường nhịn hắn, chịu đựng sự ba hoa chích chòe của hắn. Mà chính hắn cũng không biết từ bao giờ bản thân ra nông nỗi này. Hắn từ một kẻ lầm lì ít nói biến thành cái đứa toe toét liến thoắng suốt cả ngày.

Nhờ việc viết code trò chơi, Vương Nhất Bác kiếm được khá là nhiều tiền. Sau hơn một tháng, hắn cảm thấy ngần này tiền cũng tha hồ cho hắn cùng Tiêu Chiến đi du lịch cả tháng còn lại.

Bọn họ dính lấy nhau suốt những ngày hè dài, phiêu bạt khắp mọi nơi.

Vương Nhất Bác nghĩ hắn cùng Tiêu Chiến là một cặp đôi hư hoại hoàn mỹ.

Tiêu Chiến là hoàn mỹ, còn hắn là thằng hư hoại.

Và cả hai đã rất, rất rất hạnh phúc.

Nói thế nào nhỉ? Vương Nhất Bác cho rằng hắn và Tiêu Chiến, về bản chất cực kỳ giống nhau, hoặc khác nhau một cách dung dị và hòa hợp. Sẽ thật kỳ quái nếu bảo hắn miêu tả cả hai như là những con thú săn mồi nguy hiểm, với phần nhân tính phù phiếm, bởi vì ở bề ngoài, tất cả mọi người xung quanh nhìn vào đều đồng tình rằng, hai đứa chúng bay, hoặc là điển hình của mấy cặp đôi già khú chuyên môn cãi nhau những chuyện lông gà vỏ tỏi; hoặc là điển hình của mấy cặp đôi thanh xuân vườn trường e lệ yêu đương trong sáng.

Mà trong một khoảng thời gian đúng là Vương Nhất Bác cũng thấy thế thật. Nhưng hắn không ngu ngốc đến độ bỏ qua cái cảm giác phức tạp ở con người Tiêu Chiến, giống như anh có một cái công tắc luôn sẵn sàng bật lên khi ở bên ngoài, và tắt đi mỗi khi chỉ có hai người trong thế giới của riêng họ. Vương Nhất Bác phải mất một thời gian mới phân tách được hai con người này của Tiêu Chiến, vì hắn thấy thực ra cũng không quá khác nhau, lại còn cảm động, vì thế nghĩa là đối với Tiêu Chiến, vị trí của Vương Nhất Bác là rất đặc biệt rồi.

Tuy nhiên, đôi khi, chỉ đôi khi thôi, trong những kẽ hở của khoảnh khắc, hắn có thể bắt gặp cái ánh mắt ấy từ Tiêu Chiến – ánh mắt như thú hoang đang chăm chú quan sát con mồi trong bóng tối vào những đêm mưa rào cả hai quấn lấy nhau dưới ánh đèn mờ ảo của một quán rượu nào đó, hay trên cái giường gỗ cọt kẹt của một quán trọ lẻ loi khuất sau những bụi cỏ xám cao lêu nghêu dọc đường cao tốc. Song, cũng rất nhanh thôi, ánh mắt ấy sẽ biến mất, nhường chỗ cho sự dịu dàng và âu yếm vô hạn độ.

Vương Nhất Bác từng nghĩ chắc hẳn có sự ngờ vực đâu đây từ anh, cho tới khi hắn nhận ra, chính bản thân hắn cũng nhìn Tiêu Chiến như vậy. Trong vô thức, khi đầu óc trắng xóa. Lúc làm tình, khi bàn tay to lớn của hắn bao trọn cả hai cổ tay mảnh khảnh của Tiêu Chiến và cơ thể bóng nhẫy mồ hôi, trơn tuột của họ dính chặt lấy nhau. Hắn và anh giống như hai con thú bị đối phương quấn hút, tôn thờ trò chơi bí mật của bản thân hơn bất cứ điều gì.

Vương Nhất Bác khi đó chưa cắt nghĩa được sự hòa hợp tự nhiên đến hoàn mỹ của cả hai. Hắn chưa hiểu được sự trầm lắng của Tiêu Chiến thực ra lại là nỗi khắc khoải mong chờ.

Ở bên cạnh Tiêu Chiến, hắn bắt đầu sống về đêm nhiều hơn. Cả hai luôn ra ngoài khi hoàng hôn đã buông hẳn, và trở về nhà hoặc cái khách sạn hay nhà nghỉ hay thậm chí là ghế đá công viên vào lúc tia nắng bình minh đầu tiên ló rạng.

* * *

Tiêu Chiến toàn quen những người quá cao cấp so với tưởng tượng của Vương Nhất Bác, và rất kỳ quái.

Hắn có dịp thể nghiệm điều này vào đêm đầu tiên bọn họ đặt chân tới Thượng Hải. Trong lúc rời khỏi bãi đỗ xe của một nhà hàng, họ va phải một gã trai trẻ tự xưng là Vương Gia Nhĩ.

Tiêu Chiến giới thiệu đôi bên với nhau, nói rằng cả hai đã quen biết được khá lâu rồi. Vương Gia Nhĩ làm việc bên văn phòng công tố, nhưng ngoài ra cũng rất thích kinh doanh và chơi đủ thứ tào lao trên trời.

Phải thú thật rằng lúc mới nhìn thấy gã, Vương Nhất Bác đã hơi ngạc nhiên khi biết gã làm việc bên văn phòng công tố. Cơ bản là vì gã ta đang mặc một bộ tracksuit trắng cộc tay và đội mũ beanie đồng màu. Gã đi cùng nhóm 4 người nữa cũng đang mặc đồ streetwear trắng. Trông họ y chang một nhóm nhảy đường phố chứ chẳng có miếng luật pháp nào ở đây cả.

Cái đêm bắt đầu quái dị đi kể từ giây phút ấy.

Nói chuyện rôm rả hồi lâu, Vương Gia Nhĩ mời cả hai cùng đến chỗ một người bạn khác, nói rằng anh Nghệ Hưng nóng lòng muốn gặp người đã chiếm được trái tim Tiêu lão sư lắm đấy, rồi chối qua đẩy lại, rốt cuộc thế nào mà cuối cùng nửa đêm hôm đó Vương Nhất Bác lại kết thúc trên mặt sàn bóng loáng của một căn biệt thự lớn, tay ôm chặt lấy eo Tiêu Chiến nằm lênh láng bên cạnh, với Vương Gia Nhĩ và người bạn tên Trương Nghệ Hưng gã đề cập mà họ gặp sau đó cùng cái hội 8, 9 người cả nam lẫn nữ nửa ngồi nửa nằm nửa vắt vẻo la liệt trên sô pha trên mặt bàn, tất cả đều phê tới giời.

Trương Nghệ Hưng tự giới thiệu y là bác sĩ dưới Bắc Kinh, nay đang trong dịp nghỉ phép nên lên Thượng Hải thuê biệt thự nghỉ dưỡng. Ấn tượng đầu tiên của Vương Nhất Bác về y là làn da được chét phấn rất cẩn thận. Thi thoảng cổ áo y xê dịch có để lộ màu da thật chút ít, một kiểu da trắng bệch, lơ xơ gân máu. Vương Nhất Bác không muốn tỏ ra xét nét nên hắn chẳng để lộ thái độ gì cả. Ngoài chuyện đó ra, Vương Nhất Bác thấy y tính khí rất vui vẻ, luôn miệng hỏi thăm, chăm lo cho người khác. Mà y lại còn là bác sĩ.

Tốt thôi, Vương Nhất Bác luôn có thái độ rất mực kính trọng với những người làm nghề y, vì tuổi thơ của hắn nhận sự chăm sóc từ bác sĩ Chung như một người cha đích thực. Nhưng điều mà Vương Nhất Bác lấy làm kinh ngạc nhất, ấy là giây phút bác sĩ Trương đem ra một cái bình nhỏ có ống bóp như thuốc tra mắt và mọi người xung quanh bắt đầu há miệng để y lần lượt nhỏ vào miệng từng người một trong phòng như nhỏ thuốc cho mấy đứa trẻ con khoa nhi.

“Lần này anh lại mang món trân cầm dị thú gì về vậy?” Vương Gia Nhĩ giơ hai tay lên mắt giả làm ống nhòm, soi soi cái lọ thủy tinh trên tay Trương Nghệ Hưng.

“Cậu có biết fentanyl là cái gì không?” Trương Nghệ Hưng cười tươi hỏi lại.

Vương Gia Nhĩ đứng lên hào hứng vỗ đùi đét đét. “Quá đỉnh rồi!”

Nếu Vương Nhất Bác có học được điều gì sau suốt bao năm tháng quanh quanh quẩn quẩn ra vào bệnh viện, thì đó là những mẩu kiến thức vụn vặt hắn nghe được từ miệng y tá bác sĩ. Và nếu hắn nhớ không lầm, fentanyl là cái thứ thuốc mà — như lời bác sĩ Chung nói năm đó — chỉ dùng tới khi bệnh nhân đã hoàn toàn nhờn với mọi loại thuốc giảm đau khác.

Khoan đã. Vậy thì khác gì y đang phân phát ma túy tổng hợp cho mọi người chứ?

Vương Nhất Bác nhìn quanh, gì mà người làm luật, gì mà người làm y, tất cả những gương mặt trong phòng đều thản nhiên như họ đã làm điều này cả trăm ngàn lần trước đó.

Cuối cùng, hắn đem vẻ kinh ngạc quay sang nhìn người duy nhất hắn tin tưởng trong căn phòng. Ánh nhìn van vỉ của hắn hướng tới Tiêu Chiến như muốn tìm câu trả lời, chỉ để nhận ra đôi mắt anh đã chăm chú dò la tâm tình hắn từ trước. Thay vì giải thích, anh chỉ nghiêng đầu đơn thuần hỏi, “Em có muốn thử không? Nếu thấy khó chịu, cả hai chúng ta cùng về.”

Hắn nhìn khuôn mặt lặng như tờ của Tiêu Chiến, thận trọng hỏi lại, “Có phải anh đồng ý theo Gia Nhĩ đến đây vì thứ này không?”

Tiêu Chiến nhún vai, chiếc sơ mi mỏng chỉ cài hai khuy dưới của anh tụt xuống quá lớp xương quai xanh. _Em đoán xem_. Rồi anh nghiêng đầu mím môi cười tinh nghịch, khuôn mặt giãn ra, xem chừng có vẻ thư thái hơn. _Ở lại với anh đi._ Ý là như vậy.

“Nhỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra thì sao?” Vương Nhất Bác thở dài, hỏi lại lần nữa.

Tiêu Chiến lắc đầu. “Sẽ không đâu. Bọn anh là bạn lâu năm rồi.”

Giữa bọn họ có một loại tín nhiệm đặc biệt, Vương Nhất Bác có thể lờ mờ đoán ra được như vậy. Tiêu Chiến, Vương Gia Nhĩ và Trương Nghệ Hưng, kể cả những người còn lại trong phòng mà hắn chỉ mới bắt tay chào hỏi chứ chưa ấn tượng được gì—tất cả bọn họ cứ như đều nắm giữ một cái bí mật gì to lớn lắm mà chỉ mình hắn không biết vậy.

“Vậy em tin anh.”

Vương Nhất Bác tin Tiêu Chiến, nhưng hắn quên mất một điều chí cốt: hắn thực sự không nên tin chính bản thân mình.

* * *

_1 giờ 47 phút sáng._

Cái đồng hồ cổ mạ vàng to lớn treo trên tường khẽ khàng thông báo cho Vương Nhất Bác bằng ba chiếc kim tinh xảo của nó.

Miệng hắn tanh như vừa uống máu.

Hắn đang đứng đây, trên đôi bàn chân thẫn thờ, trong một cơ thể dường như không còn thuộc về hắn. Hắn đã bị đẩy về phía sau, nhìn cơ thể mình, đôi bàn chân bọc trong bít tất đen giẫm trên nền sàn được trải thảm (bước đi, bước đi), cho tới khi nó rời khỏi mặt thảm và chạm vào sàn đá hoa cương mát lạnh. Tay phải hắn giơ lên cầm vào tay nắm cửa bằng đồng, vặn một vòng, tiếng bật tách của ổ khóa, cửa mở ra, hành lang hun hút, gió lạnh từ đâu râm ran miết qua da, bóng tối sâu thẳm trải xuống trước mặt.

Cơ thể Vương Nhất Bác di chuyển về phía trước. Mắt hắn chỉ thấy đặc màu đen, và đôi khi là những đường nét lờ mờ của tường hoặc đồ trang trí trong căn biệt thự. Hắn nghe được mỗi âm thanh thùm thụp của con tim trong lồng ngực. Và hắn thấy đói. Cái cơn đói cồn cào như muốn lóc hết ruột gan ra ngoài. Lại nữa. Hắn muốn vắt chân lên cổ chạy để tìm ra bất cứ thứ chó chết gì mà nhét cho đầy ổ bụng. Nhưng hắn vẫn chỉ di chuyển đều đều như thế. Cả cơ thể hắn đang không là của hắn.

Hắn thấy mình bước xuống cầu thang, bước mãi, bước xuống dưới, dưới nữa. Hắn không nhớ ban đầu có phải leo cao như vậy. Cảm tưởng đang bước xuống một cái hồ nước đen đúa đặc quánh, lạnh toát tựa âm ty địa ngục.

Khi chân hắn chạm được vào mặt đất lần nữa, hắn thấy cơ thể mình chững lại, cổ hắn cử động. Nhìn sang trái, nhìn sang phải. Mắt chạm phải một đốm sáng le lói từ xa. Hắn lại di chuyển. Đi về phía đốm sáng.

Càng tới gần nơi có ánh sáng le lói, đầu óc hắn lại càng mù mờ hơn. Fentanyl đã giăng một lớp mạng nhện dày đặc lên tâm trí hắn. Cơ thể hắn rất tỉnh táo, nhưng hắn thấy mình như đang bị nhét vào ngồi ở ghế phụ lái, buộc phải giương mắt trông bất cứ thực thể kì dị vô hình nào đang điều khiển cơ thể hắn.

Hắn cố gắng nhớ lại kí ức gần nhất có thể. _Chiếc đồng hồ chỉ 1 giờ 47 phút_. Không đúng, ngược trở lại nữa. _Bàn tay hắn rời khỏi bàn tay Tiêu Chiến_. Ngược lại nữa. _Đầu Tiêu Chiến gối trên ngực hắn, miệng anh đang thì thầm điều gì đó nhưng hắn chỉ mãi nhìn vào nốt ruồi nhỏ phía dưới môi anh_. Anh đang nói gì thế? _Phiến môi mỏng mấp máy._ Hắn tiến gần hơn đến nguồn sáng. _Mắt anh đỏ ửng, hằn lên tơ máu, khi anh chớp mắt, một giọt lệ lăn dài xuống má._ Hắn đã bước đến nơi nguồn sáng xuất hiện, là một cánh cửa đang khép hờ. _Anh đang nói gì thế?_

Bàn tay Vương Nhất Bác lại giơ lên, chạm vào lớp kim loại lạnh cóng, đẩy ra. Nhà bếp? Toàn bộ tứ phía đều là những ngăn kéo, mặt bàn bằng kim loại. Ở giữa phòng là một chiếc tủ lạnh cỡ đại, hai bên có tủ trữ kem nhưng bên trong chắc chắn không phải kem hay đá tảng. Cả trên lẫn dưới của chạn bếp đều xếp những bọc ni lông được cuốn dày đặc chỉ thấy thấp thoáng màu đỏ chứ không thể trông rõ được chúng được cuốn gì bên trong. Đôi chân của Vương Nhất Bác đi thẳng tới chiếc tủ lạnh lớn, tay không ngại ngần mở ra.

* * *

Trước mắt hắn toàn là thịt.

Thịt sống, đỏ tươi, từng tảng từng tảng lớn chất lên nhau như một cái ngăn tủ quần áo, không thể phân biệt chúng là thịt gì, của con vật nào, lấy từ bộ phận nào. Một cái tủ lạnh chỉ toàn thịt mà thôi.

Cơn đói cồn cào đã quay trở lại, như thể nó vẫn đợi chờ từ rất lâu về trước.

Hắn từ bỏ việc cố gắng giành lại quyền kiểm soát cơ thể. Tâm trí hắn dạt mãi về phía sau, chìm dần. _Anh Chiến đã nói gì thế?_

Bàn tay to lớn của hắn đưa ra phía trước, nhấc một miếng thịt lớn lên. Miếng thịt đỏ hỏn, dính chút mỡ trắng, cầm rất dày và chắc, bóp vào một chút có máu đỏ loãng ứa ra.

Miếng thịt được đưa gần hơn vào miệng hắn. Nước miếng trong miệng hắn tuôn ra ào ạt, các nang thụ cảm trên lưỡi đang reo lên hân hoan. _Thức ăn thức ăn thức ăn_.

Ngay trước khi răng hắn cắn ngập vào miếng thịt, một giọng nói trầm ngâm vang lên phía sau, đột ngột chặn đứng cơn thèm khát của hắn.

“Đáng thương quá. Cơn đói thực sự theo cậu đến tận cuộc đời này sao?”

* * *

_2 giờ 3 phút sáng._

Vương Nhất Bác quay đầu lại, căn phòng hơi có phần chao đảo. Hình ảnh Trương Nghệ Hưng đứng tựa người vào thành cửa cũng chao đảo, nghiêng ngả trong mắt hắn.

“Hồi tôi mới gặp Tiêu Chiến vào khoảng— để xem nào— năm 1841 thì phải, ngay giữa chiến tranh nha phiến đấy cậu tin được không? Khoảng thời gian thú vị—cậu ta hồi đó lúc nào trông cũng như đã chết rồi.”

Miếng thịt tươi rơi khỏi tay Vương Nhất Bác. Đầu gối hắn nhũn ra, hắn loạng choạng bám vào thành tủ lạnh để đứng vững. Giọng nói sau lưng hắn tiếp tục.

“Bất tử cũng không vui vẻ như nhiều người nghĩ. Rất khó để tìm thú vui trên đời khi mà chúng ta đã sống quá lâu. Thi thoảng tụi này thường tìm chút giải thoát ở những thứ gây nghiện của con người, vì dù sao tụi này cũng không thể nghiện được. Tiêu Chiến hôm nay là khá nhất trong tất cả những lần tụi này gặp nhau đấy, trông cứ như một kẻ khác. Lúc cậu ta nhìn cậu, trời ạ, tôi chỉ muốn đứng lên cho hai người một tràng pháo tay nhiệt liệt— chúc mừng tình sử đệ nhất của thiên niên kỷ.”

Y đang quấn mình trong tấm áo choàng ngủ lông đen to sụ, tay khoanh lại trước ngực, ánh mắt mơ màng nhìn lên trần nhà, hồi tưởng về một kí ức xa vời vợi.

“Cậu nói xem, liệu người ta phải đánh đổi điều gì—để có một mối tình đẹp đến mức cả đất trời đều rung động?”

Y rời tầm mắt xuống nhìn thẳng vào Vương Nhất Bác. “Có được nó, vuột mất nó, nhìn nó tan biến, tự tay giết chết nó, mọi kết thúc bi thương đều có thể dùng được cả. Sau ngần ấy thế kỷ, cuối cùng tôi cũng chắc chắn được điểm này.”

Vương Nhất Bác không hiểu vì lẽ gì mà trong biết bao nhiêu thứ tâm trí hắn luận ra được vào thời điểm đó, bao nhiêu câu hỏi, câu cảm thán, câu cầu khiến mà hắn có thể nói ra, thứ làm hắn bận tâm hơn cả lại là điều vô thưởng vô phạt mà Trương Nghệ Hưng đang càm ràm về.

Vì lẽ gì hắn lại không cam lòng?

“Tại sao chứ? Tại sao nhất định phải kết thúc trong bi kịch?” Vương Nhất Bác hỏi, loạng choạng bước về phía người còn lại.

Màu sắc của cảnh vật đều bị đảo lộn cả rồi. Trông Trương Nghệ Hưng đứng trước khung cửa với hành lang tối đen phía sau càng ngày càng như một bức ảnh đen trắng. Khuôn mặt y chẳng có màu sắc gì, hoàn toàn chẳng có chút sức sống nào trên đó.

Y cười, phô ra hàm răng trắng với hai cái năng dài nhọn hoắt.

“Cậu không biết sao? Cậu đáng ra phải là người rõ nhất chứ.”

“Tôi thực sự không biết.” Vương Nhất Bác nói, tay cuộn lại thành quyền, mỡ từ tảng thịt làm những ngón tay hắn dính nhơm nhớp.

Ánh mắt của Trương Nghệ Hưng trông thật ảm đạm. Nụ cười cố chấp của y đã không thể vươn tới được đôi mắt não nề ấy.

Y đỡ lấy Vương Nhất Bác khi hắn lết được tới cửa và đổ sụp xuống.

“Mọi tình sử đẹp nhất trên đời đều kết thúc trong bi kịch. Đó là cái giá phải trả cho một mối lương duyên kinh thiên động địa.”

Y thì thầm trong lúc vỗ nhẹ vào lưng hắn đầy an ủi, và hắn thiếp đi.

* * *

(“Em có biết quái vật của anh trông như thế nào không?”

_Lắc đầu._

“Em có biết chúng cư ngụ ở nơi đâu không?”

_Lắc đầu._

“Là ở đây, đằng sau mí mắt anh.”

“Nếu anh nhắm mắt lại, anh sẽ nhìn thấy chúng sao?”

“Đúng vậy, chúng lúc nào cũng nằm gọn trong mi mắt anh.”

“Vậy à? Vậy đó cũng là nơi quái vật của em cư ngụ.”

“Em cũng có quái vật ư?”

“Dĩ nhiên là có.”

“Trông nó như thế nào?”

“Quái vật của em—là những khoảng trống nằm xen giữa tình yêu.”)

* * *

Ký ức về đêm hôm đó dần tan biến.

Đến khi năm học mới bắt đầu và Vương Nhất Bác trở về cuộc sống sinh viên bận rộn như cũ, hắn hoàn toàn chẳng nhớ đêm đó đã nhìn thấy ai hay gặp chuyện gì. Trong não hắn giống như xuất hiện những chấm đen to, những mẩu kí ức đứt đoạn.

Hắn bắt đầu bộp chộp và dễ nổi cáu với tất cả mọi người.

Hắn luôn thức rất khuya, phải đến 3, 4 giờ sáng mới dám ngủ một chút. Luôn luôn chực chờ lo lắng mỗi khi thấy đồng hồ hiện con số 1:47, và ngồi đếm nhịp tim của mình trong suốt 16 phút sau đó.  
  
Hắn đã nhiều lần muốn kể với Tiêu Chiến, nhưng lời cứ ra đến đầu môi lại nuốt vào. Hắn không muốn anh lo lắng, hắn cũng không muốn anh nghĩ hắn bị điên, hắn sợ phải thấy khuôn mặt anh trùng xuống, tan vỡ hay thất vọng. Hắn không biết vì sao nội cái suy nghĩ làm tổn thương Tiêu Chiến, dù chỉ một vết xước nhỏ, cũng có thể khiến toàn bộ thâm tâm hắn rúng động trong nỗi kinh hoàng đến vậy.  
  
Vẫn là hắn không tin chính bản thân mình.  
  
Thay vào đó, hắn thường mang đồ sang nhà anh ngủ, hoặc để anh ngủ lại nhà mình mỗi khi anh nói có thời gian rảnh.  
  
Tiêu Chiến sau mùa hè thường bận rộn liên miên, anh hay đi xa và làm những việc trời ơi đất hỡi gì đó mà Vương Nhất Bác chẳng hiểu, hắn âm thầm tức giận vì sao lần nào anh đi gặp đối tác cũng phải đi xa đến vậy. Nếu không phải cái cảm giác báo động trong lòng Vương Nhất Bác về việc tuyệt đối không thể làm tổn thương Tiêu Chiến, hắn cam đoan rằng họ sẽ cãi nhau to nhiều lần chỉ vì việc này. Chuyện đó thực sự khiến tình hình của hắn ngày càng tệ hơn.  
  
Một đêm mùa đông, vào cuối tháng 12, tuyết rơi dày đặc cả thành phố khiến giao thông đình trệ, hắn nằm trên giường nhắn tin cho Tiêu Chiến. Anh ngán ngẩm nói hắn với tình hình này, một tuần nữa mới có thể về với hắn được.  
  
Vương Nhất Bác không hiểu sao lúc đó trong đầu hắn lại xẹt qua một ý nghĩ kỳ quái: có lẽ mình sẽ chẳng còn nổi một tuần.  
  
Nhưng hắn chỉ đơn thuần nhắn lại, _em mong anh về lắm. Em thực sự nhớ anh lắm._  
  
_Anh cũng rất nhớ em._ Tiêu Chiến gửi một tin nhắn thoại. _Anh nhớ em lắm, anh yêu em nhất, em là cả thế giới của anh._  
  
_Anh cũng là cả thế giới của em, đi đường nhớ cẩn thận nhé._ Gõ ra được dòng chữ, tự nhiên Vương Nhất Bác thấy lòng mình đắng ngắt, khóe mắt dâng lên một quầng nước mỏng.  
  
_Gửi cho anh tin nhắn thoại đi, anh muốn nghe giọng em._  
  
_Bây giờ em buồn ngủ quá, mai em hứa sẽ gửi_. Hắn không muốn để lộ bất cứ điều gì về tình trạng hỗn loạn của bản thân cho Tiêu Chiến. Hắn không muốn tỏ ra quá ỷ lại, nói hắn ấu trĩ thế nào cũng được, hắn không thích làm kẻ phiền phức với người mình yêu nhất.  
  
_Ừ, em ngủ ngon nhé._  
  
Em cũng mong vậy, hắn thầm nghĩ, nhưng không gửi thêm tin nhắn nào nữa.  
  
Mò tay vào dưới gối sờ lên cán con dao đa năng mà hắn mua lần trước, hắn thực sự mong đêm nay có một giấc ngủ bình yên.  
  
Hắn tỉnh dậy trong tư thế đứng như trời trồng ở một căn phòng lạ hoắc.  
  
Định thần lại, hắn nhận ra đây là phòng của hai đứa bạn cùng nhà, và chúng nó thì đang ngủ ngon lành trên cái giường đôi trước mặt hắn. Hắn đã mộng du.  
  
Vương Nhất Bác đứng im hồi lâu, bần thần nhìn hai con người đang nằm lộn xộn trước mắt. Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn thực sự quan sát kĩ hai đứa bạn cùng nhà của mình. Hai thằng con trai – Tiểu Ba và Tiểu Thành, một đứa dáng hơi cục mịch, da trắng nõn, đứa còn lại thì đến từ miền biển nên chân tay da dẻ đều nâu trầm, toát lên vẻ mặn mòi, rắn chắc.  
  
Chúng nó đang thở đều, không ngáy ngủ gì. Gần như là… yếu ớt. Gần như là… chẳng có chút phòng vệ nào. Gần như là… thật dễ tổn thương.  
  
Hắn nhìn họ hồi lâu rồi dần lùi lại, nhẹ nhàng trở về phòng mình. _2:06 phút sáng._ Hắn chẳng cảm thấy gì nữa cả.

Vương Nhất Bác nhìn quanh, điện thoại của hắn vẫn nằm trên bàn học, lấm tấm vài giọt máu đóng cặn trên lớp kính. Hắn đi tới cầm điện thoại lên, vào thẳng wechat mở khung đối thoại với Tiêu Chiến ra và ghi âm một tin nhắn thoại.

* * *

“Em quay về rồi.”)

* * *

  
  
Lần kế tiếp Vương Nhất Bác tỉnh dậy đã là 5 ngày sau đó.  
  
Khi hắn mở mắt ra, trước mặt hắn là một khung cảnh đẫm máu. Khứu giác của hắn bị thứ gì đó bít lại hơn nửa. Tiếng ù ù bao phủ tai hắn như bị dìm trong nước. Hắn đang ngồi dưới chân giường mình, trước mắt là cái cửa phòng mở toang hoác, gần như long khỏi bản lề. Dưới sàn có hai vệt máu lớn, dính dớp cả thịt cả những cục lổn nhổn mà hắn phải nhìn một lúc mới nhận ra là nội tạng nát bấy. Toàn bộ đùm máu me ấy kéo dài từ ngoài vào như có con thú gì tha lôi, dẫn lên trên giường hắn. Xung quanh hắn là âm cảnh nhầy nhụa màu đỏ sẫm của máu.

Lòng hắn trống rỗng.

Lặng lẽ chống tay đứng dậy, hắn nhận ra thứ đã bít hai lỗ mũi lẫn tai của hắn đều là máu khô. Ngoảnh đầu lại, hắn trông thấy xác của hai người bạn cùng nhà đang vung vãi trên giường, nhuộm tấm ga trải màu xanh nhạt thành thứ xám đỏ tím đen lẫn lộn. Ngực họ đã bị phanh ra, xương sườn gãy lênh trong ổ máu và nội tạng nham nhở. Đầu họ đang lăn lóc ở hai góc khác nhau, gần như không còn nhận diện được nữa.

Vương Nhất Bác vẫn chẳng cảm thấy gì cả, ngoài một chấm nhỏ nhoi của sự điềm tĩnh lạ thường.

Hắn đứng im trong bóng tối hồi lâu, những ngón chân hơi ngoe nguẩy hằn sâu thêm cảm giác ẩm ướt bám dính vào các kẽ ngón. Đầu óc hắn trống rỗng trong một phút trước khi kí ức về cái đêm đầu tiên hắn gặp Tiêu Chiến trên sàn nhảy vọng về. Cũng không hẳn là toàn bộ kí ức, mà đúng hơn là cái vẻ nín giữ cơn đau ở trong lòng của anh ngày hôm đó. Hắn chưa từng nói với anh, hay bất cứ ai về cái ấn tượng sâu thẳm ấy, nhưng bao quanh anh là cảm giác nặng trịch của việc gồng gánh quá khứ. Đêm đó anh ôm hắn và nhảy múa và uống cạn tất cả những ly rượu được đưa tới trước mặt mình với quầng mắt lúc nào cũng ướt. Và hắn không khỏi nghĩ hẳn anh đã từng điên rồ và buồn thảm hơn ở trăm ngàn bữa tiệc trước đó. Hắn chọn giữ bí mật ấy lại cho riêng mình; vì ngay từ ngày hôm đó, tận trong sâu thẳm tâm can, hắn đã cầu chúc cho anh được bình yên.

Vương Nhất Bác thở ra một hơi thật dài, quay lại giường, mò tay vào dưới gối lấy ra con dao cán đỏ. Lưỡi dao loáng lên, phải chiếu khuôn mặt loang lổ máu của hắn cùng đôi mắt sáng rực, long lanh tràn đầy sức sống.

Vương Nhất Bác nhìn xuống ngực mình.

* * *

(“Này.”

“Hmm?”

“Anh vẫn đang nằm trên ngực em, em còn nghe thấy anh chứ?”

_Gật đầu._

“Không tập trung gì cả. Em đúng là một đứa trẻ mà.”

“Em đâu còn là một đứa trẻ.”

“So với anh, em chẳng khác gì trẻ sơ sinh.”

“Em không hiểu anh muốn nói gì cả.”

“Ý anh là, bởi em chưa biết đến tình yêu.”

“Nhưng chẳng phải em đang yêu anh đấy sao?”

“Vậy quái vật của em có để em yêu anh không?”

“Em không biết.”

“Trả lời anh đi?”

“Mọi phần trong em đều yêu anh.”

“Điều đó không đúng.”

“Sao anh biết?”

“Bởi vì anh đã gặp con quái vật đó rồi.”

“Vậy trong mắt anh, nó như thế nào?”

“Nó… rất to lớn, rất dữ tợn, rất đẹp, rất đáng thương.”

“Anh nghĩ nó đáng thương sao?”

“Có chứ. Nó có một cái hố không đáy trong lồng ngực. Nó lúc nào cũng đói. Họ nhốt nó trong một cái lồng kiên cố, bỏ nó lên một ngọn núi hoang vắng chẳng ai dám đến gần. Đó không phải lỗi của nó. Thứ duy nhất mà nó thèm khát là được yêu thương. Nó thèm khát tình yêu.”

“Có lẽ quả thật nó đã thèm khát tình yêu.”

“Em có biết con quái vật của em đã làm gì anh không?”

_Lắc đầu._

“Nó đã yêu con quái vật của anh.”

“Giống như em yêu anh ấy à?”

“Không giống.”

“Tại sao lại không giống?”

“Bởi vì em có trái tim của con người. Lúc đó, quái vật chỉ có trái tim của quái vật thôi.”

“Thế quái vật của anh thì sao? Nó có yêu quái vật của em không?”

 _Gật đầu._ “Rất nhiều là đằng khác.”

“Thật ư?”

“Thật. Bởi vì quái vật của anh là một con cáo cô độc. Mọi người xa lánh nó vì sợ bị nó quyến rũ, lừa lọc, họ luôn tìm cách đuổi đánh nó dù cho tất cả những gì nó muốn là tìm lại bầy đàn của mình.”

“Rồi chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

“Con cáo tìm thấy quái vật trên ngọn núi hoang. Cáo săn động vật về mang cho quái vật vì nó vẫn còn yếu ớt, chưa thể giúp quái vật thoát ra được. Trong một khoảng thời gian, chúng đã rất hạnh phúc.”

“Nhưng?”

 _Cười_. “Làm gì có chữ ‘nhưng’ nào, hạnh phúc là hạnh phúc thôi.”

“Có thể hoàn mỹ như vậy sao?”

“Coi như em tinh tường. Nhưng em có chắc mình thực sự muốn nghe tiếp không?”)

* * *

Trần nhà trắng xóa cùng mùi thuốc khử trùng của bệnh viện là hai thứ đầu tiên lọt được vào ý thức của Vương Nhất Bác.

Hắn cảm giác như thời gian vừa quay ngược, đẩy hắn trở lại những ngày thơ ấu. Lúc nào cũng trắng, mê man, đói, thất vọng, trống rỗng, tù ngục, cô độc, lồng ngực đau rát, tim lăn lóc dưới chân giường chứ không chịu ở yên trong lồng ngực.

Sau vài phút mơ hồ, một gương mặt quen thuộc lọt vào tầm mắt hắn.

“Chào mừng em trở lại,” và rồi hắn cảm thấy một bờ môi mềm mại áp lên trán.

“Anh Chiến,” hắn khẽ thì thào.

“Không sao, cứ nằm yên đó, để anh đi gọi bác sĩ tới.”

Một lúc sau, Vương Nhất Bác nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của ít nhất 5 người, tất tả tiến đến phòng hắn.

“Bác sĩ Trương.” Hắn khẽ cười, mắt hướng xuống người đầu tiên đặt chân vào phòng. “Lại gặp nhau rồi.”

“Cậu Vương,” y lịch sự đáp lại, trong ánh mắt ánh lên vẻ thích thú. Vương Nhất Bác lại vẫn không thể không chú ý đến lớp phấn được dặm rất cẩn thận ngày hôm nay của y. Y tiến tới soi đèn kiểm tra đồng tử của hắn, rồi xem các thông số sinh tồn trên màn hình monitor.

“Cậu đã mất rất nhiều máu đấy. Vết rạch trên ngực cậu khá sâu nhưng giờ ổn định rồi. Chúng tôi đang yêu cầu bệnh viện ở Lạc Dương gửi cho chúng tôi hồ sơ bệnh án của cậu, nhưng cũng phải chờ mất một ngày. Nhân lúc cậu đang tỉnh, cậu có thể cho chúng tôi biết cậu có lịch sử bệnh gì, có dị ứng bất cứ loại thuốc nào và đang điều trị gì không?”

Vương Nhất Bác liếc mắt nhìn về phía sau Trương Nghệ Hưng, đứng ở cửa là vài người mặc đồng phục cảnh sát, phía sau còn có Vương Gia Nhĩ đang ghé tai thì thầm gì đó với Tiêu Chiến.

Vương Nhất Bác rời mắt về lại khuôn mặt không biểu tình gì rõ ràng của Trương Nghệ Hưng. “Tôi bị rối loạn nhịp tim, từ nhỏ đã phải cấy một máy tạo nhịp trong ngực.”

Trương Nghệ Hưng nhìn vào bảng điện tử cầm tay trước mắt. “Ảnh chụp của cậu không phát hiện máy móc nào trong ngực cả. Chỉ có dị vật ở ruột thôi. Kích thước của vật này chắc bé bằng một bao diêm. Chúng tôi sẽ phẫu thuật lấy nó ra trong vài giờ tới, rất cần cậu sẵn sàng.” Trương Nghệ Hưng nói, ngón tay cái và trỏ của y giơ lên song song trước mắt hắn tỏ vẻ đo lường kích cỡ của vật đó.

Vương Nhất Bác đặt tay lên phần xương quai xanh bên trái, không còn cảm giác gồ lên nữa, chỉ có vết khâu còn hơi sần sùi. Những ngón tay khẽ rê xuống dưới ổ bụng.

“Tôi hiểu rồi.”

“Cảnh sát cũng sẽ thẩm vấn cậu về những gì đã xảy ra, hiện ngoài kia có hơi loạn. Cánh báo chí đang dựng lên thuyết âm mưu gì đó về một tên sát nhân hàng loạt. Nhưng cậu không cần phải lo đâu, Gia Nhĩ sẽ sắp xếp cho cậu ổn thỏa chuyện pháp lý.”

“Tôi hiểu.” Vương Nhất Bác đáp, hắn liếc về phía Tiêu Chiến lần nữa- vẫn là vẻ mặt trầm lắng dịu dàng vô ngần ấy nhìn lại hắn. “Tôi có thể xin vài phút với người yêu được không?”

“Được chứ. Cả hai cứ tự nhiên.” Trương Nghệ Hưng cười, rồi rời đi.

Tiêu Chiến quay trở lại phòng, đóng cửa cẩn thận. Qua ô kính nhỏ trên cửa phòng bệnh, Vương Nhất Bác thấy những cảnh sát kia đang chia nhau đứng canh trước phòng hắn.

Vương Nhất Bác vươn bàn tay lành lặn ra, đón lấy tay Tiêu Chiến ngay khi anh vừa ngồi xuống ghế. Anh chưa ngồi yên ngay mà nhướn người hôn lên trán hắn lần nữa.

“Em thấy sao rồi?” Anh hỏi.

“Khỏe lắm,” hắn đáp. “Em cứ tưởng mình sẽ không còn gặp lại anh được nữa.”

“Đừng lo, chúng ta sẽ còn rất nhiều thời gian.” Tiêu Chiến trấn an, mắt anh long lanh trong hạnh phúc.

Hắn nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt ấy, và nhớ lại lần đầu tiên cả hai gặp nhau. Một đôi mắt vô ngần, thánh thiện, và buồn nữa. Nỗi buồn dai dẳng phủ lên anh một màu trắng mờ tựa sương.

“Anh này?” Vương Nhất Bác đột nhiên hạ giọng.

“Ơi?” Tiêu Chiến đưa bàn tay của hắn lên miệng, hôn nhẹ những khớp ngón tay. Đuôi mắt anh cong lên với một nụ cười.

“Em xin lỗi.” Hắn nói.

“Lời xin lỗi được chấp nhận.” Tiêu Chiến mỉm cười.

“Với lại…” Hắn ngập ngừng nhìn xuống dưới tấm chăn đang phủ kín lên phần bụng.

“Ừ?” Anh nghiêng đầu.

“Hình như em” Vương Nhất Bác trưng ra một vẻ mặt rất tội nghiệp, “…lại đói rồi.”

* * *

Đầu lưỡi Vương Nhất Bác chạm vào cái vỏ đỏ mịn căng mọng của trái cherry, thuận thế cuộn nó vào miệng. Hắn từ tốn nhâm nhi vị ngọt của thứ nước đang ứa ra, hơi tràn khỏi bờ môi, vài giọt rớt xuống khuôn ngực trắng ngần. Hắn liếm gọn cả những giọt nước trào ra dính trên lớp da ngọt ngào ấy, trườn dần xuống dưới cơ thể trần trụi đang ngoan ngoãn nằm im để hắn thưởng thức chút rượu vang lẫn vài trái cherry đặt trên đó.

Mỗi lần đầu lưỡi của Vương Nhất Bác lần thêm sâu xuống dưới, hơi thở trong lồng ngực Tiêu Chiến đều chững lại một nhịp, âm thanh rền rĩ đầy bải hoải rớt ra khỏi cánh môi hơi hé mở.

“Cún con, từ từ thô—” giọng anh đứt quãng khi răng hắn cà lên một điểm nhạy cảm dưới rốn. Vương Nhất Bác nhe răng cười thỏa mãn trước vẻ mặt mê mẩn của anh.

“Em có muốn hoàn tất món khai vị trước đã không?” Anh xoa tay vào gáy hắn, dừng hắn lại ngay trước bụng dưới của mình.

Hắn gật đầu, trườn lên phía trên, cắn lấy môi Tiêu Chiến vẻ bông đùa trước khi đáp. “Vậy cũng được.”

Tiêu Chiến vươn tay cầm lấy chiếc đĩa lớn đang đặt cạnh tủ đầu giường. Trên cái đĩa trắng phau xếp ba loại thịt nguội, vài lát phô mai và một ít ô liu.

Tiêu Chiến dùng tay nhấc một miếng salami đặt vào miệng Vương Nhất Bác.

“Ngon không?”

“Rất ngon,” hắn vừa nhai vừa mỉm cười. Vị mặn lẫn bùi bùi của mỡ lan ra trên đầu lưỡi.

Trong một lúc, cả hai chìm vào sự im lặng. Vương Nhất Bác gối đầu trên đùi Tiêu Chiến, mắt lơ đãng nhìn lên trần nhà, để bản thân thoải mái trong sự chăm sóc của người yêu, rồi đột nhiên bâng quơ thốt lên một câu hỏi, “Anh… anh có thể kể cho em lần nữa, phần còn lại của câu chuyện được không?”

* * *

(“Sẽ có người bảo, đây đơn thuần là sự lãng mạn cố hữu của việc chết trong bi kịch.”

“Ý anh là… phần còn lại của câu chuyện à?”

“Ừ. Nói ra thì thật là buồn, nhưng cơn đói là cách duy nhất con quái vật biết để chứng tỏ tình yêu. Nên nó đã ăn tim của sinh vật mà nó yêu. Con quái vật đã ăn thịt con cáo. Khi con cáo hồi sinh lần nữa, nó mất đi một chiếc đuôi. Và mất luôn kẻ mà nó yêu tha thiết. Sau khi ăn xong tim cáo, con quái vật nhận ra rằng nó vừa giết chết sinh vật nó yêu, nó đã trở thành giống loài kinh tởm chỉ biết tham lam ăn trọn tất cả như người ta đồn đại. Nó quá phẫn uất, quá đau thương, quá đói bụng, nên nó đã tự ăn tứ chi của nó, rồi ăn mãi đến khi ăn luôn quả tim của chính mình.”

“Vậy là nó đã chết?”

“Đúng vậy. Nhưng con cáo sau khi sống lại vẫn tin rằng linh hồn của quái vật sẽ đầu thai, nên nó đã chờ suốt mấy ngàn năm.”

“Chúng đã cam chịu rất nhiều đau khổ, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là chúng xứng đáng phải chịu đựng những đau khổ đó, em hiểu chứ?”

“Vậy đến bây giờ con cáo vẫn còn đang chờ sao?”

“Dù quãng thời gian đó dài đằng đẵng, nhưng cuối cùng nó đã chờ được rồi. Con quái vật… đã trở về bên con cáo rồi.”

“Con cáo không sợ sẽ lại bị quái vật ăn thịt nữa sao?”

“Không sợ.”

“Tại sao?”

“Bởi vì chỉ có quái vật mới khiến con cáo hạnh phúc. Bởi vì con cáo từng tin rằng, nếu nó có thể khỏa lấp cơn đói của quái vật bằng tình yêu, chúng sẽ được hạnh phúc.”

“Con cáo thật đáng yêu.”

“Không, con cáo lúc đó thật ngu ngốc. Cả hai con quái vật đều ngu ngốc. Và quá tốt so với thế giới này. Đáng lẽ chúng nên nhận ra sớm hơn, sự nhẫn nhục của chúng với nhân loại chẳng có nghĩa lý gì cả. Chúng nó xứng đáng với kết cục đó vì sự ngu ngốc và thiện tính còn sót trong trái tim chúng.”

“Ý anh là sao?”

“Nếu quái vật của nó đói, thì chỉ cần cùng nhau săn thức ăn về là được rồi.”

“Chẳng phải đó giờ con cáo vẫn mang thức ăn về cho quái vật sao?”

“Có, nhưng không phải ăn thứ mà nó đáng ra cần được ăn.”

“Đó là gì vậy?”

_Mỉm cười._

“Thịt người.”)

**HẾT**


End file.
